It has been conventionally known a technology to enable a user to effectively adjust a lot of parameters by combining controls disposed on an operation panel and a screen displayed on a display unit, in various apparatuses.
For example, NPL1 discloses an apparatus having a lot of channel strips horizontally arranged on a panel. Each channel strip is a long and narrow area in which a plurality of controls are arranged. On far side of the channel strips on the panel, a display unit of a width corresponding to the channel strips is provided, and GUIs (graphical user interfaces) corresponding to the channel strips are displayed on the display unit.
NPL2 discloses an apparatus with a display which corresponds to only a part of channel strips among all channel strips on a panel. GUIs corresponding to the part of channel strips are displayed on the display unit, and no GUIs corresponding to the other channel strips are displayed.